


Don't Make Me Wait(So Long)

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reunion Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic set 10ish years after the events of ATLA, so the Gaang are mid-twenties</p><p>It's hard to find time together when one of your partners is a celebrated war hero and water bending master, the other is the Avatar and you're ruler of the fire nation.</p><p>Or, Zuko has been waiting a long time so see Katara and Aang. Reunion sex ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Wait(So Long)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey here have some Zutaraang! This is my first time writing for ATLA but after doing a rewatch I just had so many future!Zutaraang feels I had to write this. Also let's face it the older/young adult!Gaang deserve some fic. Self betad as usual, pardon any mistakes.

Three months is a long time to wait for anything, even something small and insignificant. But when one was waiting to see the two people one loved most in the world, like a certain Firelord, one could be forgiven for being a little…impatient.

If he had been any other normal person in the world it would have been easier, he would have been able to greet them properly right when they arrived, to run to them with open arms and say I love you, I’ve missed you. I’m so glad you’re here.

But Zuko wasn’t a normal person and neither were Katara or Aang. And when the Avatar and his partner made a trip to the fire nation to discuss world affairs with Firelord Zuko, there tended to be some pageantry.

Zuko came to greet the two of them in the royal courtyard as they flew in on Appa, making the assembled crowd cheer. And there was always a crowd, always people excited to see the Avatar and the Southern Water tribe’s famous Katara, the older generation eager to remind themselves that the war was long over and the younger ecstatic to see the heroes they’d grown up idolizing.

Despite the delay it caused, Zuko hid a smile while he watched them this time, Aang pausing to entertain the assembled kids with a few airbender tricks. Katara slid off Appa smiling fondly at Aang. Her gaze slid to Zuko’s and they exchanged a wry conversation of raised eyebrows and quirked lips that clearly said, “He’s a nerd, but we love him, what’re you gonna do?”

Finally Aang whipped up an airball and flew over to where Zuko stood, dropping down lightly right in front of him. He gave an ostentatious bow.

“Your fiery-ness” he said, low enough that the crowd couldn’t hear. Zuko let his smile flicker across his face as he bowed back.

“I told you not to call me that.”

“He’s right, Aang. He prefers Firelord Hotman.” Katara chimed in as she came to stand beside Aang.

“No, no, honey, I distinctly remember last time we agree of Grumpylord Flameo, that was it.” Aang replied while Katara nodded sagely.

“I didn’t know the circus was coming to town,” Zuko retaliated, nodding at the crowd of children who were still calling for more of Aangs airbending antics, “Aren’t you getting a little old for that kind of stuff, Avatar?”

“Never.” Aang answered with his usual cheerfulness, “Besides, you were impressed, admit it.” Zuko just shook his head in resignation.

“Let’s head inside,” he said, shaking Aang’s hand for the sake of the crowd. As he bent down to kiss Katara’s hand he added in a low voice, “I’ve missed you two.”

Zuko lead them both into the palace, a few of his advisors and ministers following, eager to greet Aang and Katara properly, and probably each wanting a piece of their time as well. Zuko wouldn’t have any of that. He opened the doors to his state room, then turned and said,

“You’ll have to excuse us, everyone, I have important matters to discuss with the Avatar and Lady Katara.”

He took great pleasure in closing the doors firmly on the sounds of protest and gave a small sigh of relief.

“So, long time no see.” Katara said sidling up to him.

“Three. Months.” Zuko emphasized, “And says the couple whose been together and having sex all that time.”

“Excuse me, says the man with a dragon. Dragon. You could have flown over and joined us any time.”

“I’m busy.”

“So are we,” Katara countered stepping closer.

“Hey, I know this kind of like, sexy arguing, is your guys’ favorite kind of foreplay,” Aang interrupted “but can I just—“ and he stepped between the two of them, cupped Zuko’s face and kissed him, the yearning of those months palpable in the brush of his lips. He pulled back.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Zuko turned to Katara, “Do I get a hello from you too?”

Katara pretended to think about it.

“Only if you behave yourself,” was her final answer as she perched on the edge of the meeting table.

“I don’t know if I can promise that. I’ve got a reputation to uphold, you know.”

“What reputation is that?”

“Oh, you know, dark brooding firelord, sexy but dangerous war hero.”

“Good thing we know better.” Aang murmured in his ear as he came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Zuko’s waist. Zuko leaned closer to Katara, her legs parting to let him closer. He let his hands rest on her thighs as he finally kissed her, a faster, more urgent kiss than Aang’s. Their lips pushed and pulled, pressing forward and teasingly pulling back. Aang caressed Zuko’s hips while Katara encouraged his hands higher on her thighs. Zuko squeezed them tight, wanting so badly to give her what she wanted, what all of them wanted. Images flashed through his mind, the things he’d missed doing with them while they’d been apart, the things he had fantasized about doing with them alone at night, the things they could do right now. He imagined Katara spread out across the table, the dark wood surface with a map of the fire nation obscured by her lithe, bronze curves, Aang behind him turning his fingers to other things like opening Zuko up, pushing deeper inside him as he gripped the edge of the table, or better yet gripped Katara’s ankles and kissed along her legs. Back in reality he felt himself hardening as Aang’s hand snuck beneath his pants…

“Shit. Ok, I hate---hate to bring this up.” Zuko groaned, pulling away from Katara, “But we did agree on no sex in the war room.”

“Aw, party pooper.” Aang complained, but he dropped his hands to his side.

“I know but---we can’t. Someone might come looking for us.”

“I guess you’re right,” Katara agreed reluctantly. She gave him one last kiss before saying, “And I don’t think we can convince them I ‘stubbed my toe’ like last time,” which had Aang laughing.

“Man, I can’t believe anybody bought that.”

“I’ll see you both tonight. I promise.”  
\-----------------------------------  
After a very long, very cold bath, a few actual meetings to discuss world affairs and an elaborate dinner, Zuko waited in his room. He gratefully took off the stiff structured robes he had worn during the day, leaving him only in a light pair of pants. It was late summer and the night was warm as he went to open the window. The moon shone bright and full in the sky. It was late enough now that no one would disturb them. Zuko waited.

Soon enough he heard another window open, only a few doors down, the room he always gave Aang and Katara when they visited. If he listened closely he could hear the soft whoosh of airbending and then Aang appeared, flying to the open window and landing gently on the sill, Katara in his arms. Zuko helped her down with his hands on her waist before he offered a hand to Aang.

“You know for a grumpy guy you can be pretty romantic. Moonlght trists, secret entrances…”

“I try. Do you guys---want something to drink? Or maybe---”

“Nope, sex first.” Katara replied adamantly pulling him towards the bed.

“No objections here.” Zuko answered, practically purring as Katara kissed him. He slipped off the robe she was wearing, finally getting to run his hands over her, coming back to all those places on her that he loved after so long apart. He felt Aang drop a kiss on the back of his neck and then heard him taking off his clothes and lying on the bed. When he pulled away from Katara and look over he saw Aang on his back, legs bent and spread, two fingers working inside his already slick, wet hole. He would have blushed but he was pretty sure all the blood in his body had just rushed somewhere farther south.

“We might have done some…preparation while we were waiting to come over,” Katara murmured against his neck.

Katara helped him out of his clothes and they climbed on the bed with Aang. Zuko replaced Aang’s fingers with his own, gently stroking in and out, making sure he was ready. Aang pushed back against his fingers in desperation, his hips rolling sinuously.

“He’s missed this so much, you know. So have I. It’s not the same without you.” Katara said, and Zuko couldn’t wait any longer.

He rolled them over so Aang was on top of him, Katara by their side. He took his fingers out of Aang and grabbed his own hard cock in one hand. He didn’t have the energy to tease, just pushed up and guided himself inside as Aang sank down onto him. It felt so good, the pleasure so familiar yet some part of it forgotten in the time they’d been apart. Aang leaned back luxuriously, his knees pressed against the mattress, his arms supporting him as he began to rock back and forth on Zuko. His bright blue eyes were half closed his face blissful as he rode Zuko.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with how much he’d wanted them over the past few months and thankfully they both seemed similarly eager. When Zuko turned his head to look at Katara she already had her hand between her legs, rubbing her fingers against herself as she watched the two of them. She bent down to have him suck on her breast, teasing the soft, warm flesh, wanting to bury his face in it. Katara’s hair brushed against his chest as she thrust against her fingers and Aang tightened around him and he felt whole and happy, truly touched and truly loved for the first time since he had last seen them. Aang came first, his pace slowing, drawing out the last moments of pleasure and bringing Zuko with him over the edge, clutching at the airbender’s thighs. Katara closed her eyes briefly in sweet concentration, pleasure flitting across her face as orgasm overtook her. She fell down next to them with a pleased sigh. Zuko pulled her close to him. Aang moved from his lap and settled behind Katara, a hand reaching across her to rest on Zuko’s chest.

They rested, talked in low whispered voices, things they could not have said earlier, things they could only say now with just the slivers of moonlight coming in through the curtains to hear them. They dozed for a while and when Zuko awoke he found himself wanting them again. This time was slower, almost dreamlike. He and Aang sat with Katara between them, riding Zuko in his lap as Aang held her from behind. He would kiss Katara’s neck and push forward to capture Zuko’s lips while his hand wandered down between them to caress them both.

When they all finally fell asleep it was tangled together, their bodies pleasantly sore and being cooled by the summer night’s breeze comings from the window.  
\-------------------  
Zuko woke in the morning curled around Aang with Katara tracing patterns on his bare back.

“That tickles.” He mumbuled.

“Oh really? Have I found the firelord’s one true weakness?” she asked teasingly, focusing her touch on the spot at the top of his spine that made him wriggle. He squirmed away from her, turning around and grabbing her legs underneath the covers, making a beeline for the backs of her knees, a spot he knew was sensitive. Katara tried to scoot away but he gently grasped her waist and pulled her on top of him.

“Ok, ok I give up.”she said, unable to control her laughter.

“You know,” Aang grumbled into his pillow from Zuko’s other side, “Katara’s not usually this loud in the morning. I blame you entirely.” He concluded turning to bury his face against Zuko’s shoulder.

“She started it.”

“What? I was awake, I was bored, your back is nice.”

“Fair enough.” Aang conceded with a yawn.

It was moments like this that made Zuko regret that they were all such public figures; made him regret that the two of them were a publicly known couple, although he couldn’t blame them for it; it was precious, simple, domestic moments like these made him daydream, however unwillingly, about a life where they were just three people, where they were unimportant, where they were three instead of two and one…

But he let those feelings go quickly, squeezed Katara closer to him and turned to kiss Aang on his forehead. He’s always been someone who would take what he could get, even if he had to fight for it. And he’s done his fighting for this moment. He’s earned it.

“How long are you guys going to be here again?” Zuko asked.

“Just a couple more days,” Aang answered, “We really are sorry we can’t come more often you know.” He adds.

Zuko thought of a few more days with the two of them, thought of going to bed the way they did last night and waking up the way they did today for the next few days and can’t find it in himself to feel sad, not yet.


End file.
